


A Court of Shadows and Stars

by Galaxxaure



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Just read it please I beg, M/M, POV Rhysand (ACoTaR), Pre-ACOTAR, Rhys and his sister are twins in this version, The Night Court, and tags, google docs is my beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxxaure/pseuds/Galaxxaure
Summary: Rhysand and Lilliandra  were hunted from the day they were born. The booms of magic that spread across Prythian as they first entered the world let out a beacon for danger. As they grow up, they must learn to both control and practice their power, whilst discovering who they can truly trust in this risky world
Relationships: Rhea/Lythin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. I

She was suffocating.

The walls seemed to be closing in, the black ceiling so close she couldn’t tell when her eyes were closed or not. She was lying on her back, her arms wedged against something else. She couldn’t feel her legs, and her lungs were constricting.

Was she dying, before she could truly experience life?

The pressure against her arms faded. She could see light. Something was hurting on the sides of her head. Or rather, it felt like energy was entering. Was this sound? She hadn’t heard this before, not so vibrantly. It had always been muffled before, a barrier between her and the noise. Now it was right there. She didn’t like it. It sounded panicked, upset. Was that her fault. Had she done something wrong?

Something was drawing near. It felt powerful, and dark. Not evil, in a way, the darkness felt comforting, soothing.

The ceiling disappeared. Yet it felt like the world was still black. Not black, but hiding on the other side of her closed eyes. But she couldn’t open them. Not yet. Something was around her arms again, this time without the pressure. Something was holding her. That pain on the sides of her head was even worse. Was it coming from her. She realised her mouth was open. She was screaming, wailing. Someone had been with her in that suffocating place. A he. He had been her friend? Where was her friend?

She wanted her friend back.

*****

“High Lord, you need to gain control of your magic,” Madja said calmly. Lythin could barely hear her with the roaring in his ears. He had always hated this, from the moment he had met his mate. Love made him weak, made him lose control. “It is done. The twins are safe, and Rhea is recovering. But she needs you.” Lythin snarled.

“She needs nothing,” He growled. “If she wants help, the wet nurse and you are to stay with her. Is one of the twins a boy?” Madja reeled in her shock at her High Lord’s words, and slowly nodded. “Then my job here is done.” Lythin slammed out of the East wing of the House of Wind, leaving Madja standing alone in the entree area. Behind the door of the bedroom, she could hear the cries of two babies, and the pleas of a desperate mother. When Lythin had pulled all of the healers out of the room, needless to say they had been horrified. They were well aware of his cruel nature, but to leave his mate in danger went against his very instincts. Madja slowly turned to the other healers.

“Go to the Lady of the Night Court,” She said softly. “Should your aid result in any punishment, lay the blame on me. Say I lied, and said the High Lord gave permission to you all to be by Rhea’s side.” The healers nodded, and were none too hasty to rush into the bedroom, where Rhea’s pleas instantly turned to gasps of relief. Madja slowly followed them, unable to meet her friend’s eye.

“Madja, where is my husband?” Rhea asked, holding two wailing bundles in her arms. The healers unwrapped the babies and Rhea, giving the skin-to-skin contact the children were in desperate need of. Madja was unable to answer. “Madja, where is he?”

Rhea asked, over and over for her husband. But he had left the palace above Velaris, and instead rested at the palace above the Court of Nightmares. His second waited for him there, and once he had given the news of the birth, he retired to his private chambers. He sent for a courtesan.

Love is weakness, he reminded himself over and over, as he fucked another female as his wife held his newborn twins on the other side of his territory. Love makes us lose control.

*****

“Lilliandra Morgana, if you do not sit at this table in the next thirty seconds, your flying privileges are gone for the next month.” Lily only grinned at her mother’s stern tone, Rhys doing his best not to cackle as he swiped a handful of candy from the bowl. At only five years old, they could easily trace each other’s thoughts back and forth, though others were a slight challenge. Regardless, it allowed them to easily plan for super secret missions, such as the incredible  _ you distract mama and I’ll grab the candy  _ mission.

Only the most important missions, naturally.

“Sorry mama,” Lily said innocently, before reaching her arms up to be lifted into her mother’s arms. Rhys whined slightly at the table, disgruntled at not being included in the small cuddle. Rhea gently placed Lily down in her seat besides Rhys, who subtly opened his pocket to reveal the littering of candy wrappers. As the two began to dig into their lunch, the three of them heard the door get shoved wide open, before being slammed shut.

“Welcome home, High Lord.” they heard one of the maids say dutifully, before two sets of footsteps headed in their direction. Lily and Rhys shared a look of excitement. Their father was hardly ever home, let alone joined them for lunch!

Rhea did not share their excitement, and braced herself for whatever version of her mate was about to walk into the dining room. Lythin’s expression was neutral when he entered the room, hardly glancing at his young children as they clamored for his attention. Lily had launched herself at his legs, whilst Rhys waved his arms in hopes of being lifted.

“Glad to see you have such good control of our children, my love,” Lythin said dryly, extricating his legs from Lily’s tight grip. “Perhaps one day, they may be civilised instead of animals.” Rhea snarled at him, her wings flickering in warning. There were few Illyrian instincts that she treasured, but the maternal nature certainly had its benefits, and Rhea took great pride in watching as her mate’s face blanched at her primal urges.

In the five years since the twins were born, Rhea had long since given up on her mate, and could only scold herself for her naivety as a youngling for believing that a mating bond would grant her true love. No, her bond with Lythin was some pre-destined bulllshit, its only role being to allow her to conceive her two beautiful children. She had let herself mourn what could’ve been between her and her husband for only a week, before accepting her new role as a mother to two powerful newborns.

If Lythin wished to hold no emotional attachment, so be it. She couldn’t care less, not when just the grip of either her son’s or her daughter’s hand around her pinkie finger flooded her with more love than she had received in the past fifty years with her husband.

At least, that was what Rhea told herself when Lythin either on accident or purposefully flooded the bond with his lust and pleasure when he had a courtesan join him in bed.

That, admittedly, had stung. A lot.

“Are you joining us for lunch, Papa?” Lily asked innocently. Rhys had backed away slightly, frowning at his mother’s pent up stature. Had they angered her that much when stealing the candy?

Lythin did not respond to his daughter, only stared down at her blankly. There was no emotion in his eyes as he looked at his offspring. The two held gazes for several moments, before Lily gasped and her bottom lip quivered. Rhys immediately scuttled over to his twin.

“You made her sad!” He roared, trying his hardest to wrap his small arms around Lily’s shaking shoulders.

“What did you do.” Rhea hissed, as Marla, the children’s nurse and Rhea’s personal saviour rushed in at the sound of Lily’s cries.

“I tested the extent of her power,” Lythin replied calmly, seemingly uninterested at the young boy screaming at him. “The two of them will need training, and soon.” Rhea nodded her head at Marla to take the children out of the room. They could eat in the kitchen, if Lythin truly wanted to have  _ that _ conversation now.

“And I suppose I’m somehow meant to work out how to train them?” Rhea asked, infuriated. “Or have you finally deigned your children worthy of your presence?”

“I’ve been busy,” Lythin snarled. “I do have an entire territory to run, in case it slipped your mind.”

“You’re not just a High Lord anymore, Lythin!” Rhea exclaimed. “You’re a  _ father _ . If you’re not going to lift a single finger for your children, then you have no right to tell  _ me  _ what they will or will not do.”

“Am I not here now?” Lythin roared. “Or perhaps I should leave them be, as you so desperately want. Do not forget who you speak to Rhea, I’ve looked inside that pretty head of yours.” Rhea clenched her fists, willing them to stop shaking. “You  _ hate  _ that your children are also  _ my  _ children, and that you can’t make every decision.”

“You had to look into my head to know that?” Rhea shot back, albeit through gritted teeth. “I hadn’t realised you’d been so unaware.” She turned to walk away, to find Marla and her children and to just have some gods-damned lunch.

“I have  _ never  _ been unaware,” Rhea scoffed at his response. “Not when it comes to you.” She reached the door that led to the corridor towards the kitchen, turning to face her mate. Whilst his face seemed set in stone, she wasn’t unaware of the small flicker of emotion in his eyes.

“Go back to your whores, Lythin. You want the children to start training? Fine. But don’t for one second try to change the fact that you’re doing it out of your own self-interest.” Rhea inserted as much venom as possible into her words. It seemed to do the trick, as she watched that flicker shift into flames of anger.

She didn’t stay any longer to hear what he had to say.

******

Whilst Lily’s cries had shifted to small whimpers, her face was blotchy and tears were streaming when Rhea entered the kitchen. Marla was trying her best to both soothe her and keep Rhys from running back and scream at his father more. As soon as he heard his mother enter the room, however, he ran into her arms instead.

“Mama, he hurt Lily,” He sobbed, his small hands gripping onto Rhea’s shoulders.

“I know, sweetheart.” She said absent-mindedly, rubbing a hand up and down his back. Her mind was still on those final words passed between her and Lythin.

_ Not when it comes to you. _

She hated the power that he somehow still had over her. Because no matter how many times she told herself she felt  _ nothing  _ for him, it only took some charmed words and her heart rate would increase and her cheeks would become flushed.

_ It’s just the bond, _ she told herself.

Rhys’ grip loosened, just as Lily waddled over, with Marla not far behind.

“Why did Papa do that?” Her small voice was shaking, and she reached for her brother’s hand as Rhea gently placed him back on the ground. She knelt in front of them.

“I don’t know why your father did that, sweetheart,” She said softly. “Does your head still hurt?” Lily shrugged, though from the way her eyes still seemed to glisten, Rhea could only assumed that she would have a headache for the rest of the day. She sighed, taking one of each of her twins’ hands. “Listen to me carefully, both of you.” Marla seemed to sense where the conversation was going, muttering an excuse about going to serve their food.

“The two of you were born into a very special family,” She started. “And because of that, there are some bad people who might try to hurt you.”

“But why, Mama?” Lily’s tears started to run down her flushed cheeks. “We don’t want to hurt them.”

“I know you don’t, sweetheart.” Rhea rushed to soothe her. “But because of this, your father and I are going to work very hard to keep you safe.”

“But Mama, Papa hurt us. Does that mean he is a bad people?.” Rhys asked.

“Person, Rhys.” Rhea corrected. “And no, your Papa is not a bad person.” Rhys didn’t look at all convinced, and Lily was staring at the tiles on the floor, watching as her tears dripped. “Look at me, both of you.” Lily’s head lifted, her violet eyes meeting Rhea’s brown, Rhys’ soon following. “No matter what happens, you two need to promise me you will  _ always _ look after each other. Can you do that for me?” Rhys and Lily glanced at each other, before turning back to their mother and nodding in unison. “Good,” Rhea breathed, then gently pulled them both towards her, holding them in her embrace. “I love you both, so very much.”

Rhys and Lily mimicked it back, before letting their mother just hold them for a few moments. Rhys was the first to fidget, lifting his head up suddenly and rushing to the table at the smell of food. Lily hurried behind him, and Rhea rose back to her feet, staring at her children.

They didn’t realise the extent of their own words, and Rhea prayed that they would never need to. But the world was often a cruel place, and arguably, her children could become the most sought after fae in Prythian. She knew Lythin was right; they needed to begin practicing to control and use their magic. For both their own safety, and the safety of those around them.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been nearly a month, holy shit I am so sorry!  
> These first few chapters will take me while, purely because it is when Lily and Rhys are children, and I hate writing in the perspective of children, so...
> 
> bUT THINGS SHOULD SPEED UP AS THEY REACH THEIR TEENS :))

Lily watched out of the window of the cabin as the wind was once again knocked out of her brother as he was brought to the floor. The knitting that her Nana had given her had long since been abandoned at the table, as Lily pressed her face up against the cold glass, her knees barely staying upon the windowsill. Rhea was watching her with fond eyes, mixing spices into the stew she had prepared for lunch.

“Lily, come help me with lunch,” She called out softly. There was no acknowledgement from her young daughter, whose hands had now joined her face pressed against the window. “Lily, I’d like some acknowledgement please.”

“Rhys is being hurt,” Lily frowned. “They’re hurting him.” Rhea sighed, looking at her nine year old daughter. It had become routine for her to stare out the window longingly, to join her brother and be trained as she deserves to be. As she is held back, her concern for her twin only grows.

“It is part of training to make mistakes and to learn from them,” She told Lily calmly, joining her by the window. “Rhys started training after everyone else.”

“And  _ I  _ haven’t even started yet.” Lily muttered, before turning and sliding off of the windowsill. Rhea watched her movements, as she pulled out cutlery to lay on the small table.

“Your father’s word holds more power here than mine ever will,” The only acknowledgement Rhea got was Lily glancing up at her before quickly looking back down at the table. 

“It seems being a little lordling isn’t everything,” The other boy cackled (Cassian, Lily believed his name was), the Illyrians in the group doubling over at his misfortune. Rhys struggled back to his feet, lifting back up the staff in his hand. Both him and the staff were covered in mud, the cold seeping in through his leathers and making him shiver. The surrounding pine trees hid the Sun’s glare, with a few half-hearted beams simmering through, doing nothing to protect the Illyrians from the icy bite of the Northern winds.

“Rather be a lordling than a bastard,” Rhys snarled. “Or was it orphan?” Cassian stared at him for one brief second before charging with a roar. The staffs clashed in the air, the fight becoming a test of strength as both boys refused to yield. Whilst Rhys’ eyes crinkled as he used all his might, Cassian’s were wide with anger, his eyebrows deeply narrowed practically into a v-shape at the bridge of his nose. Whilst Rhys held with everything he had, this seemed to be just Cassian  _ releasing _ additional tension.

Rhys’ staff started to splinter under the pressure, and he gritted his teeth. Rhea had joined Lily by the window at this point, the latter’s hands now pressed against the windowpane.

“Mama, do something,” Lily begged. “He’s gonna kill Rhys!”

“I can’t, Lilliandra,” Rhea hissed back, her eyes focused on her son’s stumbling figure. “It will make Rhys look weak, and he would never forgive me.” Lily fell silent, watching as her mother’s gaze refused to leave her twin.  _ Fine,  _ she huffed to herself.  _ I’ll help him myself _ . As inconspicuous as a nine year old could be, Lily slid off the windowsill, constantly glancing at her mother to ensure she remained focused on Rhys. Then, before she could think about regretting it, she sprinted for the backdoor and legged it for the training circle in which Rhys was having his ass handed to him.

Quite frankly, she had no idea what she was doing, other than her instincts screaming at her to help her twin.

“Leave him alone!” She yelled, whilst tackling into the back of Cassian. He let out a yelp in surprise, gathering his wits as quickly as he could before he turned to face his new opponent.

And he smirked, casting a small up and down her delicate figure.

“You’re a  _ girl, what the hells are you gonna do? Protect your boyfriend? _ ” The other boys cackled again, yet they began whispering amongst themselves, sparing glances at Cassian before breaking into giggles.

“He’s my brother, you idiot.” Lily seethed, barely looking at her twin. Using a flowing tendril of her magic, she grabbed one of the staffs waiting for use at the edge of the circle. “Duel  _ me  _ instead.” Cassian smirked, twirling his weapon.

“You’re on,” His eyes seemed to flicker at the supposedly laughable challenge. “Try not to burst into tears when I’m through with you.” Lily kept calm, holding her staff steady. Rhys watched with wide eyes, flickering back and forth between his sister and his former opponent.

_ He was limping on his left leg slightly,  _ Lily tried her hardest not to acknowledge the whispers guiding down that rope between them.  _ I think one of the other boys hurt his ankle earlier. _

_ Not you?  _ She shot back, trying not to smirk at the unintelligible grumble. And indeed, when she glanced quickly at his stance, Cassian was favouring his right leg. Whether he noticed her looking, she did not know.

“Ladies first,” He said mockingly, taking a steep bow. Lily grabbed the opportunity to jab at his chest. Yet he seemed to anticipate it, and went from his bow into a deep roll, easily avoiding her first shot. At his lower position, he swiped at her legs, Lily jumping, though her form wobbled as her feet hit the ground once more. Cassian noticed, his staff whirling towards the right side of her chest, keeping her off-balance. Weak, she felt so weak. All these weeks they had spent here, and she had barely trained at all. Not with the traditional views of the higher-ranking Illyrians, not with her father’s command that she  _ learn to behave like a lady, not a juvenile _ . She yelped, her arms flailing.

_ Stop fooling around, go for his legs already!  _ Lily tried not to roll her eyes at her brother’s panicked tone, before attempting to return to a defensive stance.

_ I can’t just go for it now, idiot, he’d easily block me,  _ She lectured.  _ I need to distract him. _

Cassian resumed taking swipes at her, Lily using most of her strength maneuvering the staff, which seemed much heavier in hand than it did in appearance. One of his swipes caused her twirl to avoid, accidentally catching the eye of her fuming mother, who still sat at the window. She wouldn’t dare come outside. Lily had made her move. Now she must keep it, without her mother’s aid.

Cassian noticed the caught gaze, and snickered. Lily’s eyes once again met his, and she charged. Cassian remained standing in front of her, his smirk growing, until at the final moment, he sidestepped, using his staff to trip Lily up and sending her crashing to the ground.

Bells seemed to ring in her ears as Lily’s chin crashed against the hardened dirt, her arms not catching her in time.

“I told you, Lord Devlon! The bastard boy challenged a girl!” The two opponents looked over to where the camp lord was storming over, one of the boys who had previously been in the crowd right behind him. Ivan _ ,  _ Lily believed his name was.

“It never shocks me when a bastard breaks the rules,” Devlon said softly, yet his growing smirk refuted the idea of his voice being gentle. “Come with me, boy.” Cassian kept his head held high as he walked over to the Lord, who had already begun to walk away, no fear in his eyes. Lily rose to her feet hastily.

“No, wait, it was my fault!” She blurted out, watching as Devlon stiffened, turning back around to face her.

“Was it?” He grabbed Cassian by the scuff of his neck. “So perhaps you would like to join the bastard in earning five lashings?” Lily froze, glancing at her brother. Rhys frantically shook his head in desperation, making a point not to look at the cackling band of boys behind him. Lily looked back into the eyes of Devlon, and lifted her chin.

“If he is being punished for the fight, then so will I.” Devlon laughed, a low laugh that seemed almost haunted by the times he had challenged death and walked away.

Because he had, Lily remembered; from the few times she and Rhys had overheard their parents talking, they knew that Devlon was one of the preferred commanders by General Marcides, their father's leader of the Illyrian armies.

He was also one of the few who would accept only half-Illyrians to train within his camps.

“Then get over here, girl, and take your punishment with dignity.” Lily began to walk over, sealing the walls in her mind as Rhys began to rapidly pound on them. Cassian watched with an unrecognisable emotion in his eyes. Was it surprise, or was he considering if she was bold or just pure stupid? Lily tried not to decipher, not knowing if she would like the answer or not.

Because she wasn’t quite sure  _ why _ she had agreed to also take the punishment.

Well, that was partly a lie. As soon as Devlon hinted at it, it would’ve made her look cowardly and weak to refuse it. Two traits that Illyrians found most abhorrent. Even her mother, her beautiful, kind mother,, had raised them to always find where their strengths laid in a situation, and to never back down from a challenge.

Lily felt rather than saw her wrists get wrapped around the post at the middle of the square in the Windhaven camp. A few warriors had parted from the sparring ring to watch the two younglings receive their discipline. Rhys was near the front of the small crowd, and her mother-

Lily spied Rhea leaning on one of the posts that held up their cabin, shaking her head in disappointment. So focused she was, on her upset mother, that she only realised the whip had been unleashed on her when the first screaming burn latched itself onto her spine.

It seemed to travel from the bottom of her neck to the beginning of her tailbone. She vaguely recognised a liquid she assumed to be her blood treading down her skin. The second lashing wailed against her skin, a fire seemingly boiling in the veins across her back. From the way Cassian seemed to fall forward, his young muscles tensing, she knew he felt the same. But she must not cry. Neither of them could. They must not surrender in front of the camp. No mercy. Not here.

And as that third of the five lashings crashed against her skin, Lily wondered, as she often had since she, her brother and her mother had moved to the camp, what in the hells could her purpose be here, if not to train?


	3. Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha...im not dead? *gunshot* HEAR ME OUT OKAY IM SORRY

Hi!

I know it has been literally half a year since I updated, my life has gotten very busy as it is my final year of sixth form, and if any fellow UK people know, the government isn't exactly being the most helpful when it comes to A Levels.

I do already have the next chapter ready, but i want to have a few more of the chapters at least have their first draft done before post anymore of the story. It means the world to me to see people leaving kudos and the odd comment, it truly makes my day.

Hope you guys can understand :)

*This update will be deleted when I publish the next chapter*


End file.
